powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy's Quest
"You know, boss," said Goldar. "What is it, Goldar?" asked Dark Specter. "Earth is too complex of a planet," said Goldar, "why don't we conquer something easier, like Aquitar?" "Hmm," said Dark Specter, "you may have a point there! I think I'll do that! In fact, I think I have the perfect monster for the job!" Dark Specter took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Hydrocon monster. "You know what I want you to do, right?" asked Dark Specter. "Yes, I do," said Hydrocon. "Then, I suggest that you go to Aquitar and do it!" said Dark Specter. "Yes, sir!" said Hydrocon. Hydrocon left the moon base and went to Aquitar and began polluting the planet. Cestro was the first one who noticed him. "Everyone!" said Cestro, "we have trouble!" Then the others saw the monster. "It's morphing time!" said Delphine. "We need Aquitar ranger power now!" said the five Aquitian rangers. They morphed, but with one touch of Hydrocon, the rangers' water supply was depleted, and they were de-morphed. They became weak. "Help us, please!" said Delphine. Then Hydrocon stepped on top of Tideus, and Tideus was in pain. "Help us please!" said Delphine. Alpha heard Delphine's message and called the rangers to the base. The rangers came as quickly as they could. "What's going on?" asked Kai. "The alien rangers are in trouble," said Alpha. "You mean that there are alien rangers?" asked Kai. "Yes," said Tommy, "there are alien rangers. They risked their lives to help us, now, it's our turn to help them!" "I guess," said TJ, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the six rangers. They morphed and arrived on Aquitar. "Leave them alone!" said TJ. "Who's going to stop me, you?" asked Hydrocon. "Yes, us!" said TJ. "Wind team, attend to the monster, and fire team, help the Aquitian rangers!" said TJ. "Right!" said the others. "What can we do for you?" asked TJ. "Water," said Corcus, "we need fresh water!" They saw water nearby. "Don't worry," said Lauren, "we'll get you some!" The fire team took buckets of water and repeatedly splashed water on top of the Aquitian rangers. Then, the Aquitian rangers were fully hydrated and able to stand up. "Thanks, rangers of Earth," said Aurico, "that's just what we need!" "Alright," said Delphine, "it's morphing time!" "We need Aquitar ranger power now!" said the Aquitian rangers as they morphed. They morphed as they joined the wind team, and the fire team joined the wind team as they fought Hydrocon. "Are you ready for me to drain more of your water?" asked Hydrocon. "Not if we can help it!" said Flynn. "You guys be careful, okay," said Kai to the alien rangers. "Okay," said Aurico. They charged towards Hydrocon and repeatedly hit him with their weapons. Then Flynn blew him over with a wind attack. "Let's put him down!" said Lily. "Yeah!" said TJ, "let's ready the Defenders!" They readied the Fire Defender and the Wind Defender. "Ready," said TJ, "fire!" The blast knocked him unconscious. Then, Dark Specter noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Hydrocon, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Kai. "Shogun Zords, now!" said Delphine. The Shogun Zords came to the alien ranger, and each ranger hopped inside their respective zord. "Shogun Megazord, now!" said Delphine. They combined their Shogun Zords to form the Shogun Megazord. TJ got on his Element Com. "Tommy," said TJ, "we need our zords!" "They're on their way," said Tommy. The Fire Zords and Wind Zords came to the rangers, and each ranger hopped inside their respective zord, "Alright, guys," said TJ, "let's form the Megazords!" They formed the Fire and Wind Megazords. "Alright," said TJ, "let's do this!" The three Megazords charged towards Hydrocon, but Hydrocon could not drain their water. The three Megazords repeatedly beat him and knocked him to the ground. The Shogun Megazord fired up its Shogun Flame Sword and slashed it through Hydrocon, and as a result, Hydrocon fell backward, exploded on contact, and was no more. All of the rangers briefly celebrated. "Goldar!" said Dark Specter, "your idea failed! What do you have to say for yourself?" "I didn't expect them to get involved!" said Goldar. "Whatever!" said Dark Specter. Dark Specter then stomped towards his room in anger. Everyone stayed out of his way. "Well," said TJ, "I'm not going to say that this is goodbye, but hopefully, we will see you soon!" "Yes," said Aurico, "hopefully, we will meet under pleasant circumstances!" Then the rangers teleported out of Aquitar and to the base. "You know, Cestro," said Delphine, "I really think that Billy needs to be with them!" "Why do you say that?" asked Cestro. "That's because they have the toughest monsters," said Delphine. "I agree," said Cestro. "I'll go and talk with Cestria," said Delphine. Delphine approached Cestria. "Cestria!" said Delphine. "Yes?" asked Cestria. "We need to talk," said Delphine. "What's wrong?" asked Cestria. "It's about Billy," said Delphine, "I really think that he needs to be with the rangers of Earth." "Why?" asked Cestria. "They have the toughest monsters," said Delphine, "they could use his scientific ability." "I agree," said Cestria, "I'll talk with him." "Thanks, Cestria," said Delphine. Just then Billy came in the door of their abode, and then, Cestria approached him. "Billy!" said Cestria, "we need to talk!" "What's wrong?" asked Billy. "The others and I think that you need to be with the rangers of Earth," said Cestria. "Why's that?" asked Billy. "They have the toughest monster, and plus, you know that our relationship has been on the rocks lately," said Cestria. "What about my aging treatments?" asked Billy. "Billy," said Cestra, "Cestro says that you no longer need them. Stop making excuses!" "It's just that I'm going to miss you guys!" said Billy. "You know that you can visit us any time that you like," said Cestria. Then, the other alien rangers came into the abode. "Billy," said Delphine, "we're going to miss you, but this is for the best. In fact, because you have helped us so much, we have a gift for you." Aurico handed Billy some sort of staff. "What is it?" asked Billy. "It's the Tortoise Staff," said Delphine, "it is a part of the Deius Crystal which the rangers of Earth possess. It has all of the elements. It has been in our care for nearly 500 years. It will allow you to morph into the black ranger and give you the power of the Tortoise Zord, which is a zord that stores the other zords for security." "Wow!" said Billy, "this is truly amazing! Thanks, guys! Well, I guess I'd better get going!" "Alright," said Cestro, Then Cestro teleported Billy to the Eltarian base. When he arrived inside, everyone except Tommy and Tanya took a defensive stance. "Billy?" asked Tommy, "what are you doing here?" "The alien rangers decided that it would be best that I help you guys here, because they thought that you all had the toughest monsters," said Billy. "I see," said Tanya. "Guys," said Tommy, "it's okay. This is Billy Cranston. He was the first blue ranger ever." The others relaxed their stances. "Yes," said Billy, "and I'm now the black ranger." "Excuse me?" asked Tommy. Billy displayed his staff and morphed. The others were astonished. Then he powered down. "The alien rangers gave these powers to me for my service that I gave to them and as a parting gift," said Billy, "and my zord is the Tortoise Zord. You can store your zords inside of it. That's what the zord is meant for." "I have a question," said Kai. "Yeah?" asked Billy. "What if someone drops a bomb inside the zord as it is opening and destroys all of the zords?" asked Kai. "The Tortoise Zord is equipped with a force field that protects the zords from anything like that," said Billy. "Great!" said Kai, "now, I feel better!" "Welcome back, Billy," said Carol, "it's nice to have you!" "Thanks!" said Billy. They all smiled, and went to hang out at the Angel Grove Juice Bar. Power Rangers Element Dash